


Angels and Demons

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dreamsharing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Although exhausted from the defeat at home to Athletico Madrid, Jordan Henderson is pulled into a strange dream where he and some of his teammates/rivals are Angels fighting demonic entities trying to force their way out of Hell.The only thing preventing them is Jordan and his team consisting of Lionel Messi, Sergio Ramos, Jan Oblak, Gerard Pique, Trent, Robbo, David Silva, Gini, Bobby and Harry, never minding some of the boys have to put up with Jordan, Gini, Bobby, Robbo and Trent's borderline crazy boss...
Kudos: 2





	Angels and Demons

Dragging himself to bed after a humiliating defeat to their fans at home and being thrown out of the Champions League, Jordan Henderson just wanted to go to sleep before discussing with Jurgen if it was fair to have even staged the match during the Coronavirus outbreak. Many leagues had refused to have matches and were currently on lockdown, from what he had heard from Leo was that La Liga was off until it was safe to leave their homes in groups again, the same went for Cris over in Serie A, they had been having matches behind closed doors, but it just wasn't the same not hearing the fans there to support the team. Hence Serie A was now off and Cris was isolating at home with his family after a few of his teammates tested positive for the virus. He'd not been impressed UEFA had allowed the match to go ahead when England was trying to keep its people safe and had allowed them to congregate en-masse in Anfield and that the Athletico players had been playing up near the Liverpool players so they could get extra chances to kick the reigning Champions out of the competition. Jordan's head was banging and he needed some sleep, Jan Oblak had been talking to him after the match and he'd said " _I agree with your manager and mine, Henderson. The game should not be valid. It should be void as there are more pressing issues than a cup_ " to hear the Athletico boss and Captain agreed with him and Kloppo was a relief for Jordan, but he was gutted his first game back after an injury was a home defeat and an unfair home defeat.

"Jordan, get some sleep. You need it" Jordan glanced at his wife "I know, Becca. Just thinking on what Jan said to me earlier" Rebecca looked at him "nothing bad, but the fact my opponent agreed with me and Kloppo about the game. We shouldn't have played the game since it's too dangerous at the moment for the fans" Jordan said "Jordan, he's right. UEFA should be ashamed of themselves for allowing it to go ahead, putting the safety of the fans and teams at risk" Rebecca said "yeah, heard a Prem referee's just volunteered to help out with the NHS. Since his sister's a doctor, it's just amazing what a deadly virus can do to bring out the best in people. We've survived being bombed, two plagues, fires, catastrophes and civil wars and we're still here as strong as ever. We're gonna get through this" Jordan smiled, knowing UEFA had some explaining to do with them ignoring Social Distancing in the UK and putting hundreds of Athletico Madrid fans and Liverpool fans in danger of catching Coronavirus and putting both clubs in danger as well, players and management as well. He got up and went upstairs to check on the kids before he went to get a shower and change into his night clothes, barely making it to his bed before he promptly passed out from exhaustion. Rebecca smiled as she helped shift her husband into bed properly before changing for bed herself and curling up beside an unconscious Jordan.

* * *

Jordan woke in his Liverpool kit with the Captain's armband on and in Anfield "what the fucking hell?" *Smack* "Hey, what the hell was that for, Robbo?" Turning to see Adrian san Miguel de Castillo, Andy Robertson, Trent Alexander-Arnold, Mo Salah, Bobby Firmino, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, Joe Gomez and Gini Wijnaldum all in their home kits as well "uh, Hendo, what's going on? Last thing I remember was Perrie and I going to bed and then I'm here" Alex looked as confused as the rest of his Liverpool teammates "you an' us as well, Ox" Kieran Tripper looked like he wanted to know what was going on as well beside his captain, Jan Oblak "the hell, Trips? What the..." "Trent John Alexander-Arnold, watch your mouth" Jordan growled, glaring at the right-back "was gonna say hell, Hendo" Bobby, Adrian, Gini, Mo, Andy, Joe, Ox and Jordan glared "no, ye weren't lad. So don' bother tryin' ta lie ta Hendo" Andy warned. Trent huffed and looked at his boots, Jordan rolled his eyes "what I have to deal with on a permanent basis" he explained to Jan "I heard of Kieran" Jan shuddered at the thought of dealing with a player like Trent every day "Jan, what's going on?" Jordan asked, noticing that Lionel Messi, Sergio Ramos, Sergio Aguero, Jan Vertonghen, Eric Dier, Harry Kane, David Silva, Kyle Walker, Marc-Andre Ter Stegen, Mesut Ozil and Robert Lewandowski as well "now this is just freaky" "Trent!" Trent shut his mouth at the look he got from Adrian, Kyle rolled his eyes "and I thought he was bad in Russia" Jordan gave his England teammate a look "says you who only puts up with him certain times of the year. I have it 24/7, Kyle" he said.

"What is going on, Henderson?" Robert looked at him, Jordan shrugged at the Bayern Munich player "no clue, how's Phil doing over in Munich?" Jordan knew how much Philippe Coutinho was regretting leaving Liverpool and was wanting anything to go back to the Premier League where he felt he was actually at home "not doing well under the new boss. Niko actually had faith in him, but he is losing every hope of being kept on at Bayern" Jordan hated Bayern's owner after he sacked Niko Kovac who had been doing what he could with the players and they were trying their best just like Tottenham had before Levy sacked Pochettino and pissed off the entire first team by hiring Mourinho only hours later. The boys never even got a chance to say goodbye to Mauricio and had to go and see him to say goodbye, then Tottenham began going even more downhill than it was before Poch took over the club, Harry being the most affected since he was close to the manager and had been devastated the man who had given him, Dele, Eric and Winksy a chance was now gone. But they saw twenty-two shadow figures opposite them near the Kop end of the ground, Ramos was slightly white "Sese?" Marc looked worried for the Real Captain "Sergio, you know what they are?" Jordan walked over and put a hand on the Spaniard's shoulder " ** _si_** , the same things that tried to get Leo and Cris in their dreams" Sergio looked at the England vice-Captain. Cristiano had mentioned what had happened to him when Jordan hung out with the former United player during the World Cup when he needed a break from his insane team "he mentioned something about a set of angels facing demons in his dreams" oddly enough, Cristiano had prophetic visions and Jordan always relied on Cris' visions since his visions always came true "something tells me my ex-skipper and my manager know something about this" Jordan nodded, noticing Stevie and Kloppo walking over to them.

* * *

"Stevie, what the hell's going on?" Trent pouted "how come Hendo doesn't get yelled at?" Adrian rolled his eyes "one, he is captain and two, you need to learn to mind your language when you need to" Adrian warned "Cris was right when he told you about the demons, Hendo. Just that he never told you that you guys were the ones to stop them" Steven explained, Jordan noticed the red wings on his former captain and clicked for what he and the others were to do "you're saying we've gotta fight them?" "Funnily, they know how to play bloody football" Steven shrugged, looking worried about Sergio's pale face "I'm fine, Steven" Steven warily nodded, noting to keep an eye on the Real Madrid striker.


End file.
